bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 57
Hero Killer Stain—The Aftermath is the fifty-seventh chapter of Kōhei Horikoshi's Boku no Hero Academia Manga. Summary The next day begins; the news of Stain's defeat and arrest spreads like wildfire throughout Japan. At the Villain Alliance Hideout, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Noumus is undermined. Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined. Elsewhere, Katsuki thinks heavily about the incident to which Best Jeanist admits that he is also is thinking about it; he informs Katsuki and his sidekicks that they must stay calm and decides to take it easy. Eijirou and Tetsutetsu are preparing to meet with Force Kind. Momo, Itsuka and Uwabami work on a demo commercial before heading out to patrol. Ochako phones Izuku to talk to him and is relieved that he and Tenya are alright; she begins training with Gunhead. At Hosu General Hospital, Tenya informs Izuku that his left hand is greatly injured but can be probably healed through surgery. However, Tenya states that he has decided to leave his left hand in its injured state as a reminder of his un-heroic actions so that he will not make the same mistake twice. Izuku, seeing that Tenya understands his mistake, tells Tenya that they must strive to become stronger so that they never injure themselves again. Shouto apologizes and states that because he is always involved people's hands go bad; Izuku and Tenya are surprised that Shouto can make a joke but Shouto replies that he is serious, causing the three young Heroes to laugh. Gran Torino speaks to All Might using a telephone. Gran Torino states that Izuku has improved drastically with his usage of One For All; All Might apologizes to Gran Torino for getting him into trouble and thanks him for teaching and helping Izuku while also apologizing for his inadequate teaching. Gran Torino tells All Might why he is calling; Gran Torino says to All Might that Stain's ideology is identical to All Might's; that both ideologies have charisma which can be used to inspire people. Gran Torino states that he fears that if Stain's backstory and ideology is revealed to the public, it will inspire villains to rise up and the Villain Alliance will take all the credit since the public views the Villain Alliance as a group that follows Stain's ideology which will cause new villains to join the alliance; thus evil will grow. Gran Torino states that he believes that an old enemy will use Stain's backstory to remove obstacles in his path. Gran Torino hypothesizes that the old enemy, the villain who killed All Might's predecessor and gave All Might his scars, "All For One" has returned. All Might is shocked that "All For One" has returned, not wanting to believe it. Gran Torino advises All Might to reveal to Izuku everything about himself and One For All when the opportunity arises. Gran Torino ends the call. Two days later, Stain's backstory is spreading throughout Japan and has become a main topic. In a hostess bar, two men are talking; a large man states that crime has taken a turn for the worse ever since All Might appeared and decides that he might retire. However, a man smoking a cigarette tells the large man to hold off his retirement; he shows the large man a video detailing Stain's backstory and his last stand before being arrested. The man with the cigarette says that Stain's attitude before falling unconscious will inspire hundreds of people including many criminals as well as himself. The man with the cigarette states that many new villains will show up and unite with the organization that Stain was believed to be apart of: the Villain Alliance. Characters by Appearance